


Chasing Snowflakes

by bokunoninniku



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Gay, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Friendship, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokunoninniku/pseuds/bokunoninniku
Summary: После нескольких неосторожных слов, Джордж понимает, что ему нужен парень, которого он должен будет взять с собой на Рождественские каникулы к своей семье в Англию. Клэй, будучи хорошим другом, соглашается на безумный план, притворившись на четыре недели, что они встречаются. Что такого может случиться?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chasing Snowflakes (Dreamnotfound)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971696) by [passmethemolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passmethemolly/pseuds/passmethemolly). 



> Дисклеймер от автора:
> 
> Я не живу в Англии и прошу прощения, если какие-то вещи некорректны!  
> Я люблю и уважаю Клэя и Джорджа и не хотела причинять им неудобства этим, все исключительно ради развлечения. Я удалю любой контент, который будет для них неприятен или заставит их чувствовать себя некомфортно, я не хочу навредить их дружбе никоим образом!!!
> 
> От переводчика: Подписываюсь под каждым словом. А так же хочу заранее извиниться за какие-то корявости в переводе, все же адаптировать текст с одного языка на другой оказалось сложнее, чем я думал.
> 
> П.с. Эта история была в значительной степени вдохновлена работой Dirty Laundry написанной Gibslythe (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5298820), оригинал которой удален с АО3.

Джордж действительно сделал это.

Теперь у него оставался день до отлёта в Англию, где он должен будет познакомить свою семью с тем самым "загадочным парнем", с которым он встречался. Только вот не было никакого загадочного парня. Черт, Джордж даже не разговаривал ни с кем. И как он должен был наколдовать парня, который смог бы подойти на роль его пары? И чтобы у них было достаточно общего. Чтобы не было очевидно, что они впервые друг друга видят.

Ответ прост: привезти своего лучшего друга и прилепить на него фальшивый ярлык.

Это был гениальный план, по мнению Джорджа. Лучший из тех, что он смог придумать через десять минут снований по своей квартире и ещё через пятнадцать после того, как его семья умоляла взять с собой своего "бойфренда" на Рождество. Но самая неожиданная, шокирующая и извращённая часть плана заключалась в том, что Клэй оказался готов сыграть эту роль.

— Я... Что? — начал Джордж с полным смятения лицом. 

Клэй откинулся на спинку стула и мягко пожал плечами.

— Что страшного может произойти? Я всегда хотел побывать в Англии, да и нет у меня больше никаких планов на Рождество. Не должны же мы целоваться перед ними, — сказал он. 

Джордж кивнул, и на его лице появилась облегченная улыбка.

— Верно, никаких поцелуев. Обещаю, — засмеялся Джордж. — Но ты прав, это всего лишь на четыре недели, и после мы сможем оставить это позади.

— Да, ничего такого не случится. 

Парни сидели в тишине, которая не была ни удобной, ни неловкой, пока Джордж не покашлял и не ушел, бормоча что-то о том, что он оставляет Клэя паковать вещи и заедет за ним утром.

Джорджу даже не верилось. Ему удалось провернуть нелепый план и заставить свою семью думать, что он встречается с кем-то, в то время как на самом деле это был его друг. Все это выглядело глупо. Ему просто надоело слушать о муже своей тети и о том, как замечательна их личная жизнь, потому он выпалил, что и у него тоже кто-то есть, и теперь он тащит лучшего друга в другую страну, чтобы выдать за своего парня. Как только всё закончится, Джордж будет в большом долгу перед Клэем.

Джордж открыл дверь квартиры и, наконец-то оказавшись в своей комнате, плюхнулся спиной на кровать. Он очень надеялся, что Клэй не воспринял всё это странно, и вся затея не разрушит их дружбу. На удивление, тот отнесся к этому весьма спокойно. Странно, ведь Джордж был уверен, что Клэй не согласился бы на всё подряд — тем более, на что-то романтичное — поэтому он точно ждал сопротивления и множественных "какого хера?". Однако же, каким-то образом всё прошло гладко, и они обошлись без неприятного разговора. Двойная победа.

Перевернувшись с зевком, Джордж начал проваливаться в сон с каким-то навязчивым чувством, наблюдая, как его собранный чемодан расплывается.

***

— Поверить не могу, что мы делаем это, — сказал Джордж, уставившись на дом своих родителей.

После примерно семи с половиной часов перелета они наконец-то добрались и теперь столкнулись с внезапным осознанием того, что они теперь "пара".

Не то чтобы они не обсудили все заранее: у них был список "можно/нельзя" с последующими экстренными кодовыми словами, чтобы дать знать друг другу, если что-то идет не так. Оба согласились, что держаться за руки и обниматься - окей, но долгие объятья и, разумеется, поцелуи - не окей. "Яблоко" означало, что пора закругляться, "медведь" - что нужно сбавить обороты, и "фиолетовый" - что им нужно поговорить. Но даже со всеми этими кодовыми словами и списками Джорджу все равно не давало покоя смутное предчувствие.

— Не парься, чувак. Мы справимся, я уверен, пока мы ничего не скажем, мы будем в...

— Джордж! — раздался громкий голос, и входная дверь распахнулась. Невысокая женщина со стрижкой пикси подбежала и крепко обняла паренька. — Джордж, любимый, как ты?

— Привет, мам, — нервно посмеиваясь, ответил Джордж. 

Он метнул взгляд на Клэя, мысленно говоря "не облажайся" и натянуто улыбаясь. Наконец отлипнув от сына, женщина обратила свое внимание на Клэя, выглядевшего огромным в сравнении с ними.

— Мам, это Клэй. Мой... эм... мой..., — Джордж силился выговорить название. 

«Не давись сейчас, идиот! Мы же только приехали сюда», — мысленно кричит ему Клэй, надеясь, что тот сможет прочесть их.

— Мой парень.

— Здравствуйте, приятно познакомиться, — сказал Клэй и протянул руку, но вместо этого был также заключен в объятья и встречен с теплой улыбкой.

— Привет, Клэй. Я Роза, как поживаешь? — ее голос потек медом в уши Клэя. Он было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг его прервали налетевшие кузены Джорджа.

— Привет, ребята! — поприветствовал тот двух демонят, прицепившихся к его ногам. Джордж взглянул на Клэя, поднимая одну ногу и показывая девочку с кудрявыми каштановыми волосами и зубастой улыбкой. — Близнецы, это Клэй. Клэй, это Мэри и Джек.

Клэй не ладит с детьми. Вообще. Но он улыбнулся им и выдал небольшое "привет", чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке среди всех этих акцентов и людей.

Затем появился высокий мужчина. Выше, чем сам Клэй. У него было суровое лицо и очень худое телосложение. Он протянул руку, и Клэй пожал ее, удивившись крепкой хватке. Мужчина, которого Клэй посчитал отцом Джорджа, так и ни сказав ни слова, вернулся в дом.

— Это был мой отец, не очень болтливый, — объяснил Джордж.

Клэй бросил на него свой взгляд.

— Я заметил, — съязвил он, на что Джордж наигранно закатил глаза.

Воздух в Англии был весьма прохладным; кусачий ветер заставил Клэя вздрогнуть и засунуть руки в карманы своего худи. Заметив это, мама Джорджа сразу же спохватилась:

— Ох, ну что я за хозяйка? Пожалуйста, ребята, заходите внутрь! Джордж покажет тебе свою комнату, — проворковала она, и парни подхватили свои чемоданы. 

Джордж большими шагами нагнал ее.

— Погоди, мою комнату? — опешил он. — Я думал, что останусь в своей, а Клэй в гостевой комнате! — Джордж глазами нашёл Клэя, и они переглянулись.

— Ах, ну... — начала со смешком его мама. — Видишь ли, я уже думала об этом и решила, что мне не нужно быть такой осторожной. Я уверена, вы уже спали вместе, так зачем держать вас порознь? К тому же, вы оба взрослые. Тем более твои двоюродные брат с сестрой будут спать там в канун Рождества.

Хорошо, что мать Джорджа стояла лицом к столу, когда заканчивала свои размышления, потому что оба их рта были широко раскрыты.

— Эм, я правда предпочел бы гостевую... — начал было Клэй, но локоть Джорджа вонзился в его бок.

— Заткнись, идиот. Просто согласись с этим, — прошипел он еле слышно.

— Эм, не знаю насчет тебя, но мне не нравится тот факт, что твоя мама думает о нас так, — прошептал в ответ Клэй.

— Если мы не согласимся, она посчитает странным, что мы не хотим, — подметил он. 

Клэй вздохнул. Конечно же, Джордж был прав.

Как только Клэю надоело пререкаться, Джордж поблагодарил свою маму, и парни потащили свои чемоданы вверх по крутой лестнице.

— Я все ещё не уверен насчёт выводов твоей мамы о том, что мы спали вместе, — сказал Клэй, когда они остановились перед первой деревянной дверью в коридоре.

— Прикинь, Эйнштейн, когда люди встречаются - это нормально. А теперь перестань дуться, потому что иначе ты бы не попал в мою супер клевую комнату, — закончил Джордж, открывая дверь. 

За ней оказалась небольшая комната с односпальной кроватью в углу и комодом рядом с ней. У левой стены стоял стол; из окна над ним открывался хорошенький вид на серую улочку и небо. В другом углу стояли стул и маленький книжный шкаф, и не сразу Клэй заметил, что все здесь синее. Одеяло на кровати, стул, коврик, стены - все.

— Конечно, ага. "Клевую", — сказал Клэй, оглядываясь, и его взгляд упал на маленькую кровать. — И как мы вдвоем должны уместиться на ней?

Тёмные глаза Джорджа скользнули по кровати без особого интереса, а затем он принялся распаковывать вещи.

— Не знаю, разберемся позже, — ответи Джордж. — Чур моя сторона справа.

— Ах, что?! Я хотел правую сторону, — запротестовал Клэй. Правая сторона была у стены, и Клэй обожал спать, прислонившись спиной к чему-нибудь. — И я гость, а также спасаю твою задницу здесь, так что уступи!

Джордж засмеялся:

— Ни за что, чувак, это мой дом! К тому же, ты сам согласился сделать это.

— Но я гораздо выше тебя, значит мне нужно больше места!

— Что?! Нет, не значит! Я же не настолько низкий.

— Чел, ты карлик по сравнению со мной, — пошутил Клэй, и Джордж бросил в него футболку.

— Заткнись! — воскликнул Джордж, однако Клэй услышал нотки смеха в его голосе, а затем тот и вовсе рассмеялся. 

Парень отвернулся, пряча лицо в ладонях, его плечи подергивались, и сквозь пальцы выглянула широкая улыбка. Клэй подхватил футболку и, с болезненно хрипящим смехом, кинул её обратно. В конце концов, он был прав насчет роста Джорджа, выиграв тем самым правую сторону кровати.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (простите те, кто прочитал предыдущую версию главы)
> 
> об обновлениях можно узнать в моем твиттере @max_meme_4ernov


	2. 2

Утром Клэй проснулся в голубой комнате наедине с удушающей тишиной по всему дому. Не было ни криков близнецов, ни грохота посуды, ни звука телевизора - только тишина.

Клэй потянулся и вылез из кровати Джорджа. Натянув зеленое худи, что он оставил за дверью, парень начал долгий спуск по скрипящим и холодным ступенькам. Боже, почему он такой уставший? Клэй проснулся всего пару минут назад, но уже почувствовал, желание свернуться калачиком в кровати и поспать еще несколько часов. И, по всей видимости, у Джорджа было такое же желание.

Зайдя на кухню, Клэй обнаружил своего друга лицом вниз, подпирающего руками голову. Взлохмаченные и сальные каштановые волосы были в опасной близости с миской из-под хлопьев, все еще наполненной молоком. Стараясь не разбудить, Клэй отодвинул миску от своего друга и сел рядом. Они были в Англии уже два дня, и до сих пор все было довольно неплохо, даже учитывая, что им приходилось время от времени пикапить друг друга, чтобы поддерживать спектакль. Вчера, прогуливаясь по окрестностям, Джордж рассказывал о всяких глупостях, которые он делал, будучи ребенком.

— Как-то раз, — посмеиваясь, начал тот, показывая на маленький ручей у обочины дороги, — мы с друзьями подумали, что было бы здорово сделать собственный лед во время зимы, поэтому мы ходили туда в дождевых сапогах и голыми руками набирали воду в ведра. Мы оставляли их там на ночь и возвращались домой с синими руками и ногами. Моя мама была так взбешена тем, что я продолжал этим заниматься.

Клэй засмеялся:  
— Приятно знать, что ты родился идиотом, — и получил за это толчок со смешком, но они продолжили идти и разговаривать, пока солнце не опустилось за городской горизонт и не начало холодать.

И вот они здесь: меньше недели в этой постановке, и его семья смакует представление. Клэй повторил позу Джорджа, его глаза изучали все еще спящего друга. Кто вообще встает для завтрака, чтобы уснуть прямо за ним? И как он только заснул, пока ел? Его друг был странным, но за четыре года он уже привык, так что услышать о просьбе прикинуться бойфрендом на Рождество не стала шоком. Он согласился, ведь ему некуда было больше поехать, и ему было бы скучно без этого чудилы.

Джордж встряхнулся и вытянул руки, сжав край стойки. Он моргнул и взглянул на Клэя, который все еще сидел сгорбившись.

Парни недолго смотрели друг на друга.

— Какого черта, ты смотрел на меня, пока я сплю? — спросил Джордж с дразнящей улыбкой. У него были темные круги под глазами, и потрескавшиеся губы.

— Как я могу не смотреть? Видок у тебя жесткий, чувак, — дразнил Клэй, показывая жестом на своего друга. — Серьезно, ты бы себя видел.

Джордж закатил глаза и поднялся:  
— И так ты относишься к своему парню? По мне так как-то токсично.

— Оу, похоже нам нужно расстаться. Интересно, что подумает твоя семья? — невозмутимо продолжил Клэй, и Джордж хихикнул.

— Чем хочешь заняться сегодня? — с зевком спросил брюнет, надеясь, что это не будет что-то, требующее много энергии. Они оба все еще не оправились от смены часовых поясов, и вчерашняя прогулка не очень-то помогла.

— Точно чем-нибудь попроще, — ответил Клэй.

После недолгого мозгового штурма, Джордж щелкнул пальцами и с воодушевлением указал на своего друга:  
— Майнкрафт, пфф, — увидев, как глаза Клэя загорелись при упоминании игры, он расплылся в улыбке.

— Читаешь мысли, — сказал Клэй, и оба направились в гостиную, где в дальнем углу за книгой сидела мама Джорджа. За окном близнецы играли на качелях; отца поблизости не наблюдалось. Двое плюхнулись на диван, и Джордж вручил Клэю геймпад от Xbox.

— Знаю, что это не совсем то, к чему мы привыкли, но ничего другого нет, — объяснил Джордж, заметив неуверенную хватку.

— Я понятия не имею, как играть этим, — ответил Клэй.

Джордж фыркнул и стал поправлять руки друга, чтобы ему было удобнее держать джойстик. Его ладошки были горячими вопреки холодной погоде, и Клэю пришлось постараться, чтобы не подпрыгнуть от прикосновения.

— Боже, Клэй, у тебя руки ледяные, — обратил внимание Джордж.

— Ну, твои теплые..

Взгляд Клэя скользнул в сторону матери Джорджа, которая внимательно за ними наблюдала, слегка улыбаясь. Клэй быстро отвел взгляд и попытался сосредоточиться на объяснениях, где какие кнопки и их функции.

— Вообще, это было первое, на чем я играл в Майнкрафт, — пояснил Джордж, поднимая глаза на своего друга. 

— Круто, — лениво пробормотал Клэй.

Почувствовав, как его друг изучает его лицо, и в его глазах мелькнуло осознание. Парень снова глянул в сторону мамы Джорджа, которая все также пристально следила за ними. Брюнет медленно вернул свои руки к чужим, и Клэй застыл, не зная, что делать и как реагировать. Отпустив джойстик, он почувствовал как Джордж кладет свои ладони на его пальцы. Оба осмелились встретиться взглядами, и в глазах каждого читалось «пиздец». Ситуация стала очень странной очень быстро.

— Так… лучше? — пытаясь подобрать слова, выговорил Джордж. 

Клэй только кивнул, отказываясь смотреть на своего друга, хотя его рукам стало немного теплее. Он взглянул на Розу, которая удовлетворенно улыбнулась и вернулась к книге. Сразу же одернув руки, парень потер их о колени с ползущим по шее смущением. 

— Да, спасибо, Джордж, — сказал он. — Теперь мы можем, пожалуйста, начать? Не терпится узнать, насколько я плох в этом. 

— Словно ты не был плох на ПК, — подстегнул его Джордж. В ответ Клэй ткнул друга локтем, который уже начал игру.

Тяжелое неловкое напряжение быстро спало, как только парни погрузились в игру. Джорджа крайне забавляло, наблюдать за Клэем, который снова и снова умирал из-за трудностей с новым управлением. Они играли часами, время от времени прерываясь, чтобы размяться, или подшутить над домами друг друга, и отслеживая, кто и как делал глупые действия в игре. Джордж пока что лидировал. Как и все хорошее, игра вскоре утеряла свой шарм, и парни стали дурачиться: они бегали друг за другом по всей карте или расставляли ловушки, запуская этим круговорот из смеха и толчков.

— Оу, Джорджи, — мягко протянул Клэй. Он наклонился вперед как мог, сосредотачивая взгляд на своем приближающемся друге на экране.

— О нет, и где ты теперь? — запаниковал Джордж. Он наоборот отдалился от экрана, словно боясь, что Дрим в самом деле мог убить его. Вдруг он придвинулся вперед, как только заметил, что зеленая фигура побежала в его сторону. 

Джордж закричал. Его пронзительный крик мог бы заставить лаять соседских собак, если бы поднялся еще на одну октаву выше. Клэй давился смехом и наносил удары персонажу друга, пока не высветилось вознаграждающее сообщение об убийстве.

— Да! — воскликнул Клэй, смеясь и поднимая кулак вверх. Джордж недовольно простонал и откинулся назад, но с широкой улыбкой на лице. — Я думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что я лучше и на Xbox и что ты не достоин этого джойстика.

Джордж посмотрел на Клэя с поднятой бровью:  
— Что? Что ты имеешь в…

Не дав ему закончить, Клэй с небольшим смешком выхватил джойстик и поднял его высоко над головой. Джордж громко ахнул, шокированный наглостью друга, и потянулся, чтобы отобрать джойстик обратно, игнорируя то, как футболка Клэя задралась.

— Ну же, Клэй! Верни его, я дам тебе шанс убежать в следующий раз! — умоляет брюнет, хватая рукой воздух, где на пару дюймов выше был джойстик.

— Нет! Я же сказал, что я король этой игры, а ты смеялся надо мной, — всё подначивал Клэй. Их смех, хрипы и вопли согревали воздух, пока они боролись за второй геймпад, приправляя всё шутками.

— Клэй, прошу… — Джордж схватил чужую руку и силой потянул ее вниз, джойстик упал на пол, и Джордж дернулся вперед. 

Парни застыли, уставившись на контроллер, а затем медленно повернулись друг к другу. Их носы почти касались, и оба просидели так какое-то время. Просто смотря друг на друга. Даже Джордж не осмеливался дышать, хотя ему не хватало воздуха после того, как он пытался залезть на своего высокого друга.

Клэй никогда не замечал, насколько, оказывается, глубокими были глаза его друга. Да, они были темно-карие, но только вблизи он смог увидеть их более шоколадный оттенок и маленькие крапинки золотого. Парень моргнул и стряхнул Джорджа с себя, проводя рукой по волосам.

— Ловлю на слове, — сказал Клэй. Он поднял с пола джойстик и протянул его другу, которого внезапно заинтересовал ковер.

— Клэй… — начал было он.

— Слушай, не парься. Мы просто дурачились, — начал убеждать Клэй с улыбкой. 

Но Джордж знал своего друга. Знал, что это беспокоило его. Но все же, проглотив извинение, улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ну, я хоть и сказал, что дам тебе шанс сбежать, — с особым энтузиазмом в голосе произнёс Джордж, — но, возможно, я скрестил пальцы.

— Это еще в каком смысле? — спросил Клэй, возвращая свое внимание к экрану. — Что за…

Вдруг персонаж Джорджа подлетел к нему, выбивая жизнь из Дрима, и он еле смог ускользнуть с одним сердцем.

— Нет! — крики Джорджа превратились в хныканье, но вернувшийся смех Клэя, былединственным, что было для него важно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> за прогрессом перевода и прочими новостями можно узнать в моем тви @max_meme_4ernov


End file.
